Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel, and particularly relates to a display panel with a high transmittance.
Description of Related Art
In view of development of displays, along with progress of optoelectronics techniques and semiconductor manufacturing techniques, liquid crystal display (LCD) having advantages of high image quality, better space usage efficiency, low power consumption, no irradiation, etc., has gradually become a mainstream in the market.
The LCD includes a backlight module and a liquid crystal display panel. In view of a manufacturing technique of the liquid crystal display panel, a technique of polymer stabilized alignment (PSA) is developed, and in such technique, a polymer alignment is used in collaboration with pixel electrodes having to a plurality of branch slits to form a multi-domain alignment. A liquid crystal material is doped with polymerizable molecules (monomers) (which is referred to as a liquid crystal mixture hereinafter) with a proper concentration. Then, a voltage is exerted to the liquid crystal mixture. When the voltage is exerted to stably arrange the liquid crystal molecules, the polymerizable molecules (monomers) can be bonded to form a polymer layer through ultraviolet irradiation, so as to complete the stabilized alignment process.
A problem of a pixel electrode pattern used by the current PSA technique is that when the voltage is exerted, the liquid crystal molecules tilt towards a pixel center to form the multi-domain alignment. However, the liquid crystal molecules of different regions push each other at a boundary of the regions to form a cross darkstripe, and when a width of the cross darkstripe is too large, it may cause a problem of transmittance reduction.